Torturando um gato
by Canine Warrior
Summary: Ele não é um deles...   Songfic, Kyo sendo torturado, desculpe qualquer coisa!


**Olá pessoas do meu coração! Fiz essa songfic pensando em uma pessoa, mas também foi feita durante um momento em que eu precisava gritar, precisava falar... Mas não podia... Depois que escrevi isso, me senti tão leve... **

**E não pergunte por que diabos ele ouviria músicas do Rei Leão! Finalmente, queria me desculpar caso ele pareça meio OOC... Tentei o meu máximo para fazê-lo In-character, então se verem algo, por favor me falem para eu corrigir!**

**Ah, sim. Falta o disclaimer...**

**~ Disclaimer: **_**Eu não possuo Fruits Basket e Rei Leão**_

_O mundo não é piedoso com os fracos, nem justo com os que precisam..._

O jovem andava por uma floresta. A sua mão esquerda estava em um dos bolsos de sua calça larga, mostrando a pulseira de contas que o marcava como um ser odiado. A mão direita estava em seus cabelos laranja. A camiseta decotada em V estava levemente rasgada, mas ele não se importava. Interrompendo a caminhada, ele fecha os olhos e encosta as mãos em uma árvore. Quase que para provocá-lo, uma música começou a tocar em seu I-pod.

_Vergonha, desgraça_

Isso era o que todos diziam. Qual era o problema em ele ser quem é?

_Humilhação para toda uma raça_

Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força. Não iria chorar. Não podia chorar. Infelizmente, a música estava certa. Ele era a aberração do zodíaco chinês, ele era o gato.

_Vergonha (ofensa)_

Várias imagens passaram por sua cabeça. Yuki. Akito. Pai. Mãe. Rin. Haru. Shigure. Kagura. Todos.

_Desgraça (artróz)_

Tudo culpa do Yuki! Aquele rato maldito! Foi tudo por causa dele! Afinal, foi o rato quem enganou o gato e o fez perder o banquete! Um trovão se ouve ao longe.

_Veio trazer a discórdia entre nós_

A chuva agora caía, mas o jovem, Kyo, estranhamente não se importava. Estava muito ocupado sendo torturado pela música. O gato nunca foi amado e nunca será. O gato é um monstro. O gato é uma aberração. O gato é apenas um. Tudo culpa do rato! Ah, Yuki! Como te odeia este adolescente!

_Vergonha (ofensa)_

A sua vida se resumia em uma única palavra: vingança. Ah, iria se vingar! Como será doce o momento em que Yuki cairá! Finalmente o gato se vingará do rato e será aceito no zodíaco chinês!

_Desgraça (artróz) (ninguém mais vai confiar)_

O pior de tudo era Akito. Como aquele homem o provocava! Infelizmente, quando tinha ideias de desobedecer a essa pessoa cruel, o monstro que vivia dentro de si o impedia de fazê-lo.

_Humilhação para toda uma raça (vá embora agitador)_

Monstro. Essa era a palavra que o descrevia. Nascera um monstro, crescera um monstro e morrerá como um monstro. Nada podia mudar seu destino. Não havia dúvidas de sua monstruosidade, afinal, todos corriam de sua forma original. Ninguém gosta de monstros. Ninguém gosta dele.

_Nos deixe em paz (ofensa)_

Kyo apoiou sua face nas duas mãos e fechou os olhos com uma expressão torturada. Era incrível como uma música, apenas uma música, pudesse torturar tanto a uma pessoa. Como ele se identificava com as palavras nela contidas...

_Desgraça (artróz) (ninguém mais vai confiar)_

Shishou, ah, Shishou! A única pessoa que lhe era gentil. Ele era como um pai para o jovem. Afinal, foi quem o adotou após aquele acontecimento...

_Veio trazer a discórdia entre nós (vá embora agitador)_

Não aguentando mais, começou a correr, sem realmente prestar atenção em seu rumo. Estava tão perturbado que, mesmo com o seu corpo reagindo, pela primeira vez em sua vida não se importou com o fato de que chovia. Quando parou, viu estar em frente a uma única flor. Caindo de joelhos no chão, novamente enterrou a cara em suas mãos, com as lembranças torturando-lhe. Soltou um grito.

_Vem do mal_

Sua mãe. Sempre checando se estava com a pulseira. Ele não era burro. Sabia que ela tinha medo, e muito. Ela dizia que morreria por ele, o que não deixa de ser verdade...

_Vem da dor_

Será que o gato era realmente tão ruim assim? A ponto de fazer a própria mãe se suicidar e não derramar uma lágrima por ela? Ah, mas aquela mentirosa mereceu...

_Ele é traidor_

As palavras de seu pai no funeral marcaram-no de tal forma que ainda as lembrava como se tivessem sido ditas no dia anterior. E o que ele havia respondido... NÃO PASSAVA DA MAIS PURA VERDADE!

_Vai fugir_

Yuki! Yuki! A vida do gato era tão miserável! Tudo por causa de Yuki! Ele tinha que sofrer! Se não fosse por causa do rato, o gato faria parte do zodíaco chinês e tudo isso que ele sofria hoje não teria acontecido!

_Pro seu lar_

Aquele maldito roedor... Ele sempre conseguia as coisas sem fazer esforço algum! Não era justo!

_Mas a nossa raça não vai perdoar_

Embora fosse dura, a verdade era: o rato tinha uma sorte danada para qualquer coisa... Inclusive manter o gato fora dos doze! Mas este nunca desistirá desse sonho!

_Ele não é um de nós_

Desde o nascimento, sempre foi humilhado pelos doze. Nunca podia entrar nas reuniões destes, só sendo permitida a sua permanência do lado de fora do local onde tais eventos aconteciam.

_E jamais será um de nós_

A mais pura verdade. Kyo cai de quatro no chão, socando-o. Como a vida era injusta! Ele, que sempre se esforçou para o que queria, nunca conseguia nada. Já o maldito rato...

_Nunca foi um de nós_

Ele começou a aprender artes marciais bem mais cedo que Yuki, mas não era capaz de acertar um único golpe nele!

_Nem será..._

Ah, a frustração... Como irritava! E aquele Akito! Era impressionante como o gato era capaz de odiar e ser odiado!

_Ele mentiu para nós_

Levantando-se com certa dificuldade, o jovem olhou com raiva para a flor. Sem pensar, agindo por impulso, pisou nela. Pelo menos sabia que podia tomar a vida de seres inferiores! Como isso o encheu de orgulho...

_Não mais voltará_

Quantas vezes não ouviu que o gato era o mais inútil? Que era um monstro? Um dia, tinha certeza que teria a sua vingança de todas essas pessoas que falavam tais coisas.

_Pois agora não há mais nenhum_

Fraquejando, o adolescente novamente caiu de joelhos. Como poderia ter a sua vingança se era fraco? Sim, fraco!

_Que vá acreditar que ele é um de nós_

Não... Podia... Ser... Fraco... Fraqueza era um defeito, o pior que existia! Sim! Um grande defeito! Seus cabelos laranja estavam colados à cabeça.

_Pois não é um de nós_

... E nunca seria... Pelo menos até um certo rato ser derrotado!

_Vergonha_

Tudo o que o jovem queria naquele momento era chorar...

_Desgraça_

Mas não conseguia.

_Vergonha_

Há momentos em que temos que mostrar as nossas fraquezas... Este era um deles. Foi então afinal que Kyo percebeu um fenômeno curioso...

_Desgraça_

Se ele não conseguia chorar...

_Vergonha_

Então por que algumas gotas de chuva eram salgadas?


End file.
